


nct prompts I'm going to write

by ImJustMi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, Confident Na Jaemin, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Self-Indulgent, chensung - Freeform, free spirit na jaemin, genius jeno, nomin, prompts, serious na jaemin, stand up comedian lee jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustMi/pseuds/ImJustMi
Summary: #1 nomin au where jeno is a stand up comedian.#2 nomin au where jeno is a serious student and jaemin a free spirit.#3 chensung au where jisung realizes he's in love with chenle and can't take his teasing anymore.MORE TO BE ADDED!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	1. #1 nomin au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, this work will contain a list of prompts I wan't write and I'll be writing in the near future, so please don't use them without permission, if you want to submit a prompt you can write it to me on twitter, my dms are open, on @mochjmi

#1 nomin au

where jeno is a stand up comedian and jaemin is part of his regular audience, but NEVER laughs at jeno's jokes. jeno can always clearly see the cute guy in the front row and makes it his mission to make the boy laugh in one way or another, while slowly falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to write this first prompt but I'm starting my first nanowrimo in 6 days so i don't think i'll be able to write this soon, since my other nomin au has the priority :( but i'll probably be writing it in december. look forward to it, i might make a christmas special ;)


	2. #2 nomin au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, this work will contain a list of prompts I wan't write and I'll be writing in the near future, so please don't use them without permission, if you want to submit a prompt you can write it to me on twitter, my dms are open, on @mochjmi

#2 nomin au

where jeno is a very good, serious student, but he doesn't know much of the world outside his window, and jaemin is a cut free spirit, confident guy who makes him live the best days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really basic prompt, but i think it gives a lot of opportunities to explore their feelings, i don't know if i want it to be super fluffy with little angst, or super angsty with little fluff. either way, i would love to write a pure, cute, love story.


	3. #3 chensung au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, this work will contain a list of prompts I wan't write and I'll be writing in the near future, so please don't use them without permission, if you want to submit a prompt you can write it to me on twitter, my dms are open, on @mochjmi

#3 chensung au

where jisung realizes he's in love with chenle and can't take his teasing anymore. they fight when chenle gets dangerously close to jisung's lips and the younger runs away and admits to jaemin and to other dreamies the he likes chenle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt will have a lot of flirting, teasing, and mutual pining. i love chenji's friendship with my whole heart, and one day the thought of jisung suddenly realizing he's been in love with chenle the whole time popped up in my mind and it's been there ever since. i just want to write jisung pining and then a lot of fluff.


End file.
